fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DemonGoddessLiltih/A-List Spells (God Genesis)
Introuduction A-list spells refer to the most powerful types of spells within a special type of magic. Such as Demon Magic, Angel magic, God Magic, and Ningen Magic. These spells are so dangerous, they are capable of hurting beings with a higher divinity level. Much of these abilities are capable of easily destroying complex multiverses. Demonic A-List Dark Supernova Lilith charges a large sphere of darkness above her fingers surrounded by dark electricity. When she throws it, upon contact, it creates an instant explosion of dark electricity. This wiped out a void more vast than universes that contain infinite possibilities. The strength is in the explosion, so even if dodged, it will envelop the target instantly. Chaos Destruction Ball A powerful demonic spell of Lilith. A ball of dark energy surrounded by red lightning forms in front of her palm. Upon contact, it becomes a black hole that sucks of everything. Darker than Black Abaddon forms a black sphere of darkness around the target. This spear from their perspective stretches out infinitely. This is also capable of shutting down one's mind and energy over time. Demonic Last Resort Abaddon forms a large red ball of demonic energy above her head with her hand. She then launches it at extreme speed. This is capable of killing any angel if hit due to the insane amount of dark energy it has. This only applies if hit directly, as the explosion afterwards is not as potent. Wither Abaddon forms a black portal under the feet of the target. They sink into the portal as if it were quicksand. Which part of their body is inside the portal dies. God Killer Abaddon forms a ball of red and dark energy in her hands. She then fires it at a target, which nullifies one's ability to regenerate. Over-Shadow Abaddon can turn other abilities into "hers" by casting a black aura over it. Such attack will lose any capability to harm her and she now controls it freely. Black to Fade-Out Abaddon forms a small ball of dark energy in her palm. She then flicks it at something and whatever touches it turns black and fades out of existence. Dark Burnout Abaddon can shoot out a powerful blast of dark flames at a target. Upon contact, a huge fiery explosion follows and burns everything it touches and even beyond on a beyond conceptual level. Angelic A-List God-Infernal Ignia This is Remia's most powerful attack. Her wings become wings of complete fire. She puts her finger in the sky and charge up in light and fire energy. She does a downward slash and whatever is lined up with her finger is cut in half by flaming light. This can cleave an entire complex multiverse in half. Halberd of Extinction Remia summons an extremely large Halberd of pure white light behind her from a portal. She uses telekinesis to aim the halberd. She launches it at the target, whatever makes contact with the halberd is erased from existence. The speed of the halberd outclasses even her own speed, which is among the highest. Meaning that the only thing they see, is her gesturing the halberd to fly toward, before they are instantly pierced and erased. Heaven's 13 legion Defense Remia puts out a large golden shield in front of her. The shield is as big as an entire mountain. When a person or attack makes contact with the shield, it blows it/Them away. It reflects almost all things. She can use this as she thinks of an plan while the shield protects her from harm. Grand Smite Remia charges up in holy light energy, and points her arm at a target and unleashes a powerful blast. The light explosion is so powerful and bright, it can temporarily blind an entire universe. If a human saw it, they are permanently blind. Universe Destroyer Ball Remia flicks a ball of energy at the target. If it is dodged, she can detonate it, the explosion covers an entire universe. If they get hit directly by the ball, the damage is magnified by 1000 Hermaeus Dragon Remia puts two palms forward in a kamehameha like gesture and shoots out a light dragon out of her palm. This has ruptured through complex universes. The Beginning of the End Lucifer puts her arms forward in a way similar to vegeta's final flash. She powers up in light angelic energy, and she fires a powerful blast of angelic light at the target. This attack can wipe out an entire multiverse easily upon contact. Circle of Destruction Lucifer uses her toes to create a magic circle. She backs away as it is expands massively causing a large destruction of Dimensional energy that will erase all it touches. Feel My Might! Duma channels energy into her spear. She point it in the air, forming a massive ball of light energy above her head. She points at the target with her spear, the ball flies towards them at insane speed, and when the ball hit's anything, it will cause a massively explosion, that will then become a black hole sucking the target into nothingness. God-Infernal Scorchia Duma forms a sphere of light around the target. She then does a closing hand motion, flames appear around it from all angles. She squeezes her hand tighter, and the barrier explodes in fire and light energy eradicating whatever was in it. Angel's Fall Duma summons millions of weapons from the sky. Spears, Swords, Kitanas, Halberds, and greatswords rain down on wherever she is pointing. Impaling the target millions of times over. If they are still alive, they are completely pinned into the ground. She then makes them all explode in a chain reaction, leaving nothing left of the target. Seasonal Dragons Duma snaps her fingers, Chinese dragons of light, darkness, fire, water, earth, ice, and air, are summoned. These dragons will relentless hunt down any targets she orders. They will shoot out breath attacks from whatever element they are. These dragons will combo in unison. Category:Blog posts